There is technology in which the first lead-out wiring for short-circuiting the plurality of the second conductor wiring pattern, and the connector line for making it connect without short-circuiting this on the way are formed in a product section, and which has a cutout where a connector line is deleted after an electrolysis plating covering is given to the second conductor wiring pattern via the first conductor wiring pattern, and between a plurality of second conductor wiring patterns is disconnected (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
Moreover, there is technology of supplying electric power from the common line for plating which was formed inside the inside via hole group in the other side of a substrate, and which was connected with each via hole of the inside via hole group with the conductor pattern, and the bus line for plating which was formed outside the outside via hole group in the other side of a substrate, and performing electrolysis plating while connecting the bus line for plating formed outside the outside via hole group at the one side side of a substrate, and each via hole of an outside via hole group with a conductor pattern (for example, refer to Patent Reference 2).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-79129 (FIG. 1)
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-50715 (FIG. 1)